1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the restoration of surfaces of washing fixtures, such as bathtubs, shower floors and walls, and the like, and more particularly, to an acrylic urethane coating composition and to methods for applying the coating composition to surfaces which contain imperfections to fill and cover imperfections in the surface. 2. Description of Related Art
After a bathtub basin, shower enclosure, or other fixture designed for washing, such as bathing, has been installed and used for some period of time, scratches and cracks and other imperfections often develop on the inside surfaces, particularly if objects are dropped on the surface. Most frequently, the entire fixture is replaced, or a liner provided for the fixture as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,605, or the fixture removed and treated in another location and then reinstalled, in order to maintain fixtures that are aesthetically pleasing. If the fixture surface is to be restored, the restoration usually involves an expensive procedure involving specialized equipment, such as spraying, molding or vacuum equipment. Attempts have been made to fill only the crack or scratch without covering or restoring the entire inside surface of the fixture. Most commonly these attempts result in uneven surfaces which are unsightly, and where epoxies are used as a bonding to the existing surface, the bonded material is often brittle and tends to crack.
The present invention provides a hand-spreadable product and a method of its application for restoring the surface of a bathtub to provide an even, smooth surface without the need for application equipment.